In the End
by mrs.hermione.snape10
Summary: Severus dumped Hermione because he thought he wasn't good enough for her. Will he change his mind?


In the End By Kelly_Dale2004

Authors Note: This is just a little songfic i knocked up featuring one of my fave songs ever!  
Song: In the End by Kat De Luna

"Severus! You can't do this! You can't keep pushing me away like this! I thought you said we'll be together always!" cried Hermione, as she stood facing Severus crying.  
"I know my darling, but you see I'm no good for you! You know my past, I'll end up hurting you and you will hate me for it and I don't want that to happen!" said Severus, looking at the wall in front of him, with his back to Hermione.  
"Well, if that's how you feel, I'll go. But don't come crawling to me when you realise the mistake you've made because I won't listen." Hermione turned round with her bags and left the room and apperated to the Potter's house.  
-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-  
"and he just stood staring at the wall! Haven't even got the cheek to look at me as he said it!" yelled Hermione to Ginny Potter. Hermione took a deep breath and gulped down the rest of her wine she held in her hand.  
"Herms, don't worry. It's his loss. He's the one who threw what he had away." Ginny placed her hand over Hermione's and smiled. "Tell you what, let's go to that new Karaoke bar that's opened in Hogsmeade. You need a distraction from him and what's better than to sing?"  
"Yeah, you're right, let's go tonight." Hermione grinned and placed her glass on the table beside her.  
-Meanwhile, at Hogwarts, Severus was rapidly flinging shots of Firewhisky down his neck.  
"Shit! What in the hell did I do?" Severus screamed in his head. "How do I get her back? I love her too damn much to lose her again." Severus went to the floo and stuck his head in the fire "Harry? You there?"  
Harry Potter came through the floo and shook Severus' hand. "Sev, what's wrong? You look like death warmed up!"  
"I've made a big mistake and I need your help" and Severus proceeded to explain to Harry about what he done.

"My days! The place is packed!" exclaimed Ginny as she and Hermione walked into the bar.  
"Don't really care at the moment Gin. Let's get a drink and choose a song!" said Hermione as she walked to the bar.  
"What can I get you ladies?" smiled the Bartender.  
"Two Vodka and Cokes please, no Ice." said Hermione. The Bartender nodded and went to get their drinks.  
" What song shall we do Herms?" asked Ginny, looking through the book "Let's do 'Girls just wanna have fun'" grinned Hermione, taking a sip of her drink.  
Severus walked into the bar with Harry and Ron and looked at the bar.  
"There's Hermione, what shall I do?" panicked Severus.  
"Don't worry, just sing the song now and hopefully, she's come running back to you mate!" said Ron. Harry went up to the DJ and whispered into his ear, who nodded and reached for the CD.

"Isn't that Harry, Ron and Severus over there?" asked Ginny, pointing to where the guys were standing.  
"Yeah, it is. What are they doing here?" replied Hermione. Suddenly, the DJ made his announcement.  
"This first guy is coming up to sing to the love of his life! Give it up for Severus Snape!"  
Severus walked up onto the stage and took the microphone.  
"This goes out to Hermione Granger. Babe I'm so sorry for what I did. This song will explain..."  
Severus began to sing...  
I'm the textbook definition of a rebel I see the crumble over left and I've got go right I'm always in some trouble To me life ain't fun unless you're in a good fight

So the more you're good to me The more I try to get you to leave

[CHORUS]  
All my life I've made excuses Pushing you away, saying that you're not for me All my life...  
I tried everything In the end it was you In the end, in the end it was you

All I wanna do is have a good time Let the beat go through me and just take me away You've been trying to get with me for a while And I've been telling you to save that for another day

So the more you're good to me The more I try to get you to leave

[CHORUS]  
All my life I've made excuses Pushing you away, saying that you're not for me All my life...  
I tried everything

In the end it was you In the end, in the end it was you

No no no I never would've thought You'd be the one That I'd be with in the end ...  
I never would've dreamd That you and me Were be together in the end [2X]

[CHORUS]  
All my life I've made excuses Pushing you away, saying that you're not for me All my life...  
I tried everything In the end it was you In the end, in the end it was you

[CHORUS]  
All my life I've made excuses Pushing you away, saying that you're not for me All my life...  
I tried everything In the end it was you In the end, in the end it was you -XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-  
Hermione stood there, clutching her drink, trying not to cry.  
Severus walked over and took her hand in his. "Hermione, I'm so sorry for what I did to you. Please forgive me?"  
Hermione smiled "You stupid man! Why didn't you say? I love you too much to let you go, but if you have a problem, please tell me!"  
Severus smiled, took Hermione by the hand and led her out of the bar and, hopefully, to the rest of their lives together.

THE END!


End file.
